Night With A Witch
by Roxie567
Summary: Kol has been in a coffin for too long, all he wants is a girl to please his needs. By coincidence he meets Bonnie, frustrated and disappointed, so easy to seduce.


_**Night With A Witch**_

Kol Mikelson sat lonely at the bar observing the people surrounding him. He was on a mission - a mission to get laid.

He's being sleeping in a coffin for too long. After he and his siblings didn't kill his beloved brother Niklaus who put him there and their suppose-to-be-dead mother appeard, he had enough of supernatural crap for one night. He needed to get out of the house Niklaus build for them. He surely needed to familiarize himself with 2012. So far so good, he ordered a whiskey and hungrily looked around for a girl pretty enough. He was horny, but he still had standards.

He looked up to find a black hair girl sitting next to him at the bar, drinking an olive martini. Her back was to him, but from what he could see she was tall, slim and was wearing a rather tight little dark green dress which hugged her figure perfectly. Her posure was confident and appealing. Finally, he found a girl.

"Hi." Kol said occasionally and she turned around. As she spun around in the stationary stool to face the front of the bar, the rest of her features were even more beauitful than he expected. He was mesmerized by her emerald green eyes which were now in contact with his. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

"Hi." She replied with a i-don't-really-care smile before she broke the eye contact.

"I'm Kol."

"You mean your name is Kol." she said, nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. I think that's what I said?" he replied with a confused look on his face.

"No, you said that you are Kol - implying that you're the only one. And I've got news for you. You definitely aren't."

He laughed awkwardly at remark. Was that a joke? Has he been in his coffin for too long and lost all of his charm?

There was a brief silence before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a really horrible day." she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Um, it's okay. Same here actually. This town definitely has its share of assholes."

The girl chuckled. "Bonnie Bennett." she said as she reached out a hand toward him.

"The one and only, right?" he asked, jokingly.

She smiled, shyly, as they shook hands.

So she was a Bennett witch. He heard about them, but he never actually met one until now. If he knew they were this beautiful, he would have tried harder. This was definitely the girl he wanted to bring home with him that night. He just wasn't sure as to how he would initiate it.

"So, who was such an asshole, you had to drink your sorrow away?" she asked, her full attention on him.

"My brother." Kol replied honestly, before taking a sip of his drink. It was obvious in his tone he doesn't wanna talk about it. "You?"

"My mother." Bonnie nodded her head. "She acts like she's sorry and everything. That bitch." She curses, filled with disappointmet and anger.

"I hate families." Kol stated.

"Me too." Bonnie agreed, looking nowhere specific.

"What do you say we get out of here and have some fun?" He looked at her confidently. He put his hand on her knee.

For a moment, Bonnie backed out. "I'm not that kind of girl." She said honestly.

Kol, however, was not ready to search for that kind of girl. He wanted Bonnie.

He whispeared into her ear. "Why don't you be a different kind of girl tonight?" He was very seductive.

* * *

><p>He kicked the door open, carrying Bonnie in. Their lips were still touching, their tongues wrestling with each other. He carried her over to the bed and lied her down gently. Kol had a hard time not using all the advatanges of being a vampire, like ripping her clothes of for example, but he knew she must remain uninformed about what kind of monster he really was. Their lips finally part both panting loudly. Kol takes of his shirt from his body to reveal his toned chest. Bonnie takes one look at the topless guy and she wants him so much more. She throws her hands to the back of his head tangling her fingers in his short, brown hair pulling him towards her.<p>

Kicking off his shoes, Kol started to kiss Bonnie's neck. He knew this area would be the biggest temptation, her heartbeat was driving him insane, but he wanted sex more than he wanted blood. He ate before he left the house. Suddenly, he felt Bonnie's hands pushing him away. Fuck, he hoped he didn't do anything to reveal his true self.

"What's wrong?" He asks as innocently as possible.

"Do you have protection?" she whispered.

Protection? What the hell is she talking about? Kol was on top of her, clueless. He was seconds of way from telling her he is a vampire and his seed can do no harm, when she pushed him of and went to the nightstand of a hotel room their rented. Bonnie smiled as she finds a condom in the top tray, just like urban legends say there always is.

She shows a condom to Kol and he smiles awkwardly. "Why weren't you prepared?" She asks as she goes closer to him. "Did you forget how these things are done?" She laughs.

Kol can't stand a sound of her laugh, so he kisses her passiontely. He unzips the back of her dress before pulling it down, off her chest, and down the her legs. She kicks it off, leaving it in a pile of the floor. He stops for a moment, concentrating on the sight before him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He confessed, unaware that he said it out loud.

"Waiting?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda been a while."

"How long?"

"Too long." He says immpatiently.

Instead of going straight to her mouth he leaves a kiss just above her panties. He makes a path of wet kisses up her stomach, between her breasts and up her neck. She closes her eyes as he kisses along her jaw line, until finally making it back to her swollen lips, waiting for him to touch again. They crash together like never before, hungry with passion. He unclips her bra before throwing it behind him like an animal.

His trosuers are on the ground and between heavy kisses, she doesn't even notice. With their tongues still wrestling he grabs her naked breast with his hand and starts groping it, a slight moan escapes from the girl's mouth making Kol more impatient. Quickly he leaves the breast and heads south, pulling the panties away from his destination. At the same time Bonnie's hand find his boxers, completing the same task.

He pulls away for a second to look at the wonderful sight in front of him. Bonnie Bennett was definatly something. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hands sent a shiver down his spine as she ran them down his back until she reached his ass. Pulling him down on top of her as she couldn't wait any longer. Before he knew it, she was on top of him, obviously his long appreciaction for a women's body he haven't see in so long was bothering her.

He understood, he overpowered her and was again on top. He didn't like to be underneath, he was always the one in charge. Such an old fashion man.

He quickly slipped his cock inside of her pussy and went in as far as he could. Both moaned at the initial feelings of ecstasy. Gripping her hips, he then began to move slowly, yet forcefully.

"Fuck. So good, baby." moaned Bonnie. He was so big, yet he fit so perfectly within her. She loved the feeling of her pussy being stretched by his huge cock.

Grunting, Kol leaned forward and kissed her. He watched as she shivered at his touch. She was so fucking tight.

"You like that?" he asked. Obviously pleased with himself.

He immediately quickened his thrusts. He watched as she buried her head into the pillows in effort to shield her loud moans. God, she looked so sexy.

She had decided that she wanted some control, she realized he was some sort of a caveman who refused to let women be in control. But she was having none of that crap, not clamped down onto his hardness and he moaned as the tip entered her wet soon as he was completely inside of her, she began to move up and down, her hands resting on his thighs for support. He watched as her breasts bounced and couldn't help himself but to reach up and fondle them, making sure to pinch her erect nipples in the process.

"Ahhhh, you feel so good baby" he moaned. He never had sex in this position before and he hated to admit, he liked it.

"Yeah? You like that don't you?" she moaned, now quickening the speed of her thrusts.

She was so close to cumming. Her clit was now deliciously smacking against his pelvic bone with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cuuuum" she yelled as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Kol shivered as he felt her pussy twitch and squeeze around his cock. He tried to think of other nonsexual things in effort to stall his own oncoming orgasm. This was too much for him to handle and he was surprised that he had even lasted that long.

He took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was now on top. He couldn't help it, he liked to be the boss.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at the handsome sight before her. He looked at her and sexily smirked. She reached around his neck and brought him down into a sensual kiss. Her hands traveled over his buff shoulders, along his toned back. Prying her legs apart, he rubbed his cock up and down her swollen pussy, making sure to pay extra attention to her clit.

He watched her bite her lip in attempt to stifle a soft moan. Slowly entering her once again, he gripped her hips. With the amount of riding she had previously done, he was now dangerously close to cumming.

He soon thrust harder and faster, relishing the feeling of her tight pussy surrounding his cock.

And then it actually happened. He squeezed every muscle as his orgasm ripped through his entire body, leaving him in sheer ecstasy. All he could hear were the moans escaping from Bonnie's body as she came along with him, milking every drop of cum he had to offer. She watched as his face contorted with pleasure and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

He rode out the last few waves of his orgasm as he gasped for air. His face was now buried in Bonnie's neck and she sighed at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. After a quick kiss, he fell flat next to her. Easily ignoring her fast heartbeat, preoccupied with after-sex bliss.

Both lied on the bed, trying desperately to regain normal breathing as they cherished the last few mild waves of pleasure that continued to roam their bodies.

* * *

><p>Week later, Bonnie was one step closer to killing Klaus and all his equally trouble-making silblings. To do so, she found surpsing ally. It was the original withch herself, who promised to restore the balance and needed a Bennett witch to do so. Two servants of the nature were in Niklaus' mansion, working on a spell with a help of Elena and Finn's blood when somebody rudely interrupted.<p>

It was Elijah. After him Klaus and then Kol. First few seconds, Bonnie was surprised to see him there. On the other hand, he wasn't surprised to see her. He was, gloating actually. His winning smile gave him away, he knew who she was the whole time. She however, had no idea. She pulled her palm away from Esther and whispeared. ''Kol?''

"Hi." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My skills in writing smut are not that great, but I did try. Please comment, I want to know what you think. _


End file.
